Marionette
by Ushinatta Neko
Summary: It is whispered that though the house was forever empty, at night, there would be the sweet voice of a girl singing. Of course, like any other rumor, there would always be the horror part: the girl would come out every Halloween, to enchant and steal the soul of whoever was unlucky enough, all for her master, the devil. But then again, no one had ever disappeared.


**For Halloween! Happy Halloween, everyone! And I just...suck at making scary stories... *sobs***

**Disclaimer: Nope. **

* * *

_A small house sat on the edge of the forest. _

_One day, the family living in it disappeared. _

_No one knows what happened. _

_But it is whispered that though the house was forever empty, at night, there would be the sweet voice of a girl singing. _

_Of course, like any other rumor, there would always be the horror part: the girl would come out every Halloween, to enchant and steal the soul of whoever was unlucky enough, all for her master, the devil. _

_But then again, no one had ever disappeared before, so that was quickly dismissed._

* * *

"Len! Hurry up, or I'll leave you behind!"

A blonde boy of no more than fourteen ran up to his twin sister with a face full of worry. "Are you sure it's okay? I mean, there're all those rumors about this house..." He looked up at the looming house. With its closed windows and dark walls in the night, it gave off a feeling of oppressiveness, and it sent chills up Len's spine. Deciding it was really a bad idea, he turned to his sister to once again dissuade her from entering.

And once again, his words fell on deaf ears.

"Oh come on! Don't be such a wimp, Len! All those rumors are false and I'll be the one to prove it! Now then, get your lamp ready! We're going!"

With that, the twins took their first step into the house. Expecting to step into a thick layer of dust, Len braced himself – only to find that the clean wooden floorboards betrayed the house's old look. Overwhelmed by fear, he tugged on Rin's cloth. "I-It's really a bad i-idea..." She merely laughed it off and danced forward in her frilly dress.

The faint light from the lamp only did so much. The parts where the light couldn't reach frightened Len, with looming shadows and loud creaks and squeaks of mice scurrying across the floorboard. Rin walked confidently ahead of Len, her head held high as she observed each and every corner of the first floor with curiosity. There was no doubt that out of the two, Rin was the chirpy and brave one, while her twin counterpart, Len, was shy and doubtful. This always led to Rin winning squabbles and such, and that was also why Len found himself in this old house.

Tripping over something, Len dropped his lamp and fell facedown onto the floor. The lamp went out. Terrified, the blonde stood shakily up and searched around for his lamp. His head bumped into something, and as he held his head, a faint light went on. A voice began singing. Afraid to look up, Len squeezed his eyes shut and when he dared to open them...

...He stared right into a pale milky face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed his lungs out, backing away as fast as he could from the face. The face stepped closer to him and spoke with a tinge of sadness. "Am I that terrifying?"

The light swung and miraculously, the light brightened, to reveal a petite teal-haired girl around his age. Now, Len wouldn't have been petrified if she was a normal girl, but...this girl had a huge scar running across her face, and one of her eyes seemed to have been gouged out cruelly.

"A-ah...W-who...are...you?" Len finally managed to find his voice and the girl smiled gently. The blonde found himself absolutely mesmerized by that smile. The tealette raised her free hand to her chest and smiled again.

"Hatsune, if you may call me." His previous fear replaced with curiosity, Len probed further. "Just Hatsune? No last name? And what are you doing here? Why is your eye..."

The girl answered his questions slowly, as if speaking with a toddler. "Yes...Just Hatsune. I...do not remember my name...And I am here for...personal reasons." Len noticed that she avoided the last question. _It must have been a bad memory, huh?_

In his mind, a question floated in and out of existence, but Len was so intrigued by this mysterious Hatsune girl that he didn't bother to catch the thought.

_The question that might have saved his life. He was the one who abandoned it, not the question who abandoned him. And he would pay for that. _

So now he stuck to the girl, since she was the one with the light.

His head felt fuzzy.

Who was he?

_Ah...Len...Kagamine..._

Why was he here?

That was the question he couldn't answer. _How strange, _he mused, and blurted his question out to his companion.

"Why am I here?"

"That...I have no answer for that question, for I do not know as well..." Hatsune trailed off as they climbed the stairs to the second floor. Len kept quiet after that, and as he, as well as Hatsune, stumbled into the last room of the old house, he asked again.

However, the words that tumbled out of his mouth were quite different from the ones he had in mind.

"Where's Rin? Where's my sister?" Her face tightened, and she stiffened, but Len took no notice of that, as he headed for a photograph, illuminated by the light. He assumed that the question was just another random question his brain cooked up, and picked up the photograph.

It was that of a happy family. A couple were hugging their daughter, their faces bright with cheerfulness. The daughter was smiling gently...a smile that seemed familiar...

"T-that..."

"Yes, it's me. I am...the daughter." Hatsune's formerly silky voice turned harsh, and as Len turned around, he found himself face to face with the girl.

The girl with wings of a devil.

The light brightened and the room was illuminated. "Look..." Her voice hissed, and Len, unable to disobey, slowly turned his head to the side.

Blood.

Blood was dripping from her hands, her feet, her mouth, her eyes, everywhere... Her right eye was a mushy mess, and blonde hair was everywhere, everywhere on the floor. Her stomach was pierced through with a pair of scissors, and her skin was pinned to the wall, her insides for all and sundry to see. Her intestines were still twitching with life. Len could feel his dinner about to come up from his mouth, and he blanched, his eyes wide with horror.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from his sister, though.

"Len..." A ghost of a voice released itself from Rin's lips, and then her body, hung from a window, went lifeless. The empty shell of someone once known as Rin Kagamine. She was forever gone from this world, now the possession of the devil.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Hatsune whispered into his ear, and Len could feel the cold metal tracing circles on his arm, piercing skin now and then. "You, Len Kagamine, and your sister have the privilege of being my finest artworks...Be proud, okay?

And he was lost in screams. Blood-curdling screams.

* * *

"Oh, Len, Rin! You're finally back!"

The twins nodded, their bangs shadowing their faces. They headed up to their bedrooms, footsteps slow and dragging, as if they were marionettes.

"Yes...Marionettes...Aren't they simply beautiful?" A teal-haired girl sat on the rooftop, smiling gently. Her wings fluttered.

* * *

_A small house sat on the edge of the forest. _

_One day, the family living in it disappeared. _

_No one knows what happened. _

_But it is whispered that though the house was forever empty, at night, there would be the sweet voice of a girl singing. _

_Of course, like any other rumor, there would always be the horror part: the girl would come out every Halloween, to enchant and steal the soul of whoever was unlucky enough, all for her master, the devil. _

_But then again, no one had ever disappeared before, so that was quickly dismissed._

* * *

**Yep, totally not scary. SEE?**


End file.
